Adaptation to the caregiving role for Alzheimer's caregivers lacks in theoretical clarity and the construct is ill-defined. This study uses an adaptation paradigm to formulate and test a casual model for explaining satisfaction include: age, education, years in the caregiving role, physical health, hardiness, social support and coping mechanisms. A study sample of 135 women who are primary caregivers for severely demented Alzheimers patients will be recruited from patients in a University-based outpatient Alzheimer clinic and other sources with data collection in the home environment. The study will use causal modeling techniques to analyze the data. Implication for further research and interventions to assist caregivers adaptation will be delineated.